


things to tell yourself before a competition

by minorseventh



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorseventh/pseuds/minorseventh
Summary: it's a competitive, subjective sport. and we might love some skaters and dislike others, but we must admire and appreciate all the effort they put into each program every single time.note: author is an expert who is not a figure skater, but as maria sotskova wisely says, toxic and demoralizing comments are not okay.





	things to tell yourself before a competition

1\. breathe. there's nothing worse than a rushed program, except a program that drags overtime. actually, both are quite terrible, and you wouldn't want either outcome, to be completely honest. you've worked for ages on perfecting the choreography, stretching out the nuanced moments so that it aligns with the rhythm of the music. that flick of the wrist after the jump. that release of the fists after the sit spin combo. it all has to fall where it's meant to. remember, here at the boards, just before your name is called, it's okay to be nervous. it happens to the best of us. so you have to make sure you breathe.

 

2\. don't worry about the elements. just think about edges, cutting deep into the ice, like the cutthroat competitor that you are. you make a a perfect blend of art and sport out of frozen water. that's how good you are. at the end of the day, there will only be the beautiful patterns your blades draw left in the ice. you might fall. you might step out. you might put a hand down. you might flutz. you might under-rotate. but your program will still add life to a frozen surface. it will captivate the crowd starting from the edges of your skate.

 

3\. you have done everything you can. trust in your training, in those boundless hours perfecting jumps and steps and illusion spins, in those workout sessions, in those physical therapy appointments. trust in your coach, who puts all their thought and time into you. they could have chosen anyone, but they chose you. trust in your boots, trust in your blades, trust in yourself. and trust in your fans, who will cheer their hearts out even when you find it hard to smile.

 

4\. you look good. especially the hair. others would kill for hair that looks so good. how do you even do that? it's natural, and styled, and perfect, all at once!

**Author's Note:**

> it's a competitive, subjective sport. and we might love some skaters and dislike others, but we must admire and appreciate all the effort they put into each program every single time.
> 
> note: author is an expert who is not a figure skater, but as maria sotskova wisely says, toxic and demoralizing comments are not okay.


End file.
